phoenix wright turnabout languages
by barrylawn
Summary: little phoenix wright must defend dalia for murder CAN HE DO IT?
PHOENIX WRIGHT

ACE ATTORNEY FAIRY TALES

TURNABOUT LANGUAGES

one day little phoenix wright was in college with dahlia hawthorn it was actually iris in disguise but he doesnt know dat. he was reading a book about languages because he was still in college and really needed to learn his language if he was going to pass his exams.

"ok phoenix if yu dont lern this shit juicy boy will kick you out"

"shit im trying!" shout phoenix

suddenly the book started glowing and the words changed

"PHOENIX WRIGHT!" shouted the words

"what"

"YOU MUST LEARN YOUR FATE!"

BZZZZZZZZZT

AND PHOENIX AND DAHLIA!IRIS WERE SUCKED INTO THE BOOK!

the two of dem landed in rome and der was a weird looking guy at de marsh listening to de frogs

"ak ak ak ak" said frogs and somehow phoenix thought they were sayin 8

"dats sad" said de guy

ok i gess not

"ak ak ak ak"

"hmmm ok" said de guy and he turned and saw de two

"oh that was embarasing but i understand what there saying" said guy

"ha dats funny" said dahlia

"yeh anyway i gotta go"

the guy ran to rome city and so did phoenix and dalia

but just then

"AAAAAAAGH THERE SHE IS!" shout a guy and everyone surrounded dahlia

"short! red hair! smood face! YOU ARE DE REAL MURDERER!"

"WAAAAAAAT" shout dahlia but she was arrested

"NO DOLLY!" shout phoenix and he had an idea. his idea was he took out cardboard and cut out a circle and painted a scale on it so it was an attorney badge "IL DEFEND YU MY LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE!" shout phoenix and he ran to de crime scene

"what happened" said phoenix and a guy came over to him.

"who are you" said phoenix

"i am detective jesus" said jesus AUTHORS NOTE dis isnt the same detective jesus as the one in krazy kurain adventures you can tell because hes in fairy tale world "who are you" said jesus

"i am phoeix wright and as you can see im a defend attorey"

"i see" siad jesus "you can look around"

"who was de victim" said phoeix

"the victim was de pope"

"WAT"

"weird rite?"

phoenix look around and found a description

"wats dis"

"dats de gards description pad dey describe evryone who enters here and de only descriptions are "pope" "frog thing" and "short person wit redh air and a smoot face"

"dammit" said phoenix

"well phoeix i think your fucked" said jesus

"no im ot!" said phoenox "im going to court!"

pheonix ran to court "YOUR HONOR IM DEFENDING!" shouted phoenix

"ok" said udgey

"ha" laughed prosecutor grimm "im up against a child fine"

"who are you" said phoenxi

"not telling"

"be dat way"

"ok ok" said udgey "just make your open states" said udgey

"fine" said grimm "de defendent murder the pope and i have evidence"

"den call your witess to stand" said udgey

"i call detective jesus to stand"

jesus came

"my name is jesus im a detective"

"good now testify" said grimm

"ok"

WITNESS TESIMONY

"ms hawtorne was seen by gards in de pope castle. they wrote her description as dey had to"

"HOLD IT!" shout phenix "wat was dis description"

"come on phoenix you hav it!" shout jesus ""short girl with red hair and a smoot face""

"hmm" said phoenix "add dis to your testimony"

"ok"

"de gards saw a short girl with red hair and a smoot face which can only be dahlia"

"OBJECTIO!" shouted phoenix "are yu sure"

"well yeh red hair isnt exactly a ting rite now" siad jesus

phenix shook his head

"but de gards description dosnt say dat de person was a girl"

"...OH SHIT YOUR RITE!" shouted jesus

"OBJECTION!" shouted grimm "dis dosnt prove her innocent wright it dosnt say it was a man either!"

"OBJETION!" shouted phoenix "but it also says doubt on wheter it was her or not!"

"DAMN YU JESUS! IM CUTTING YOUR SALARY!"

"AAAAAAAAAAGH! IM SORRY SIR!" shouted jesus

udgey slam his gavel

"but mister wright ar you saying de killer was a man"

"yes"

"but how ca yu prove it?" asked grimm

"TAKE DAT" shouted phenix and he presented the rules of the pope "look it says her dat only men can be pope wich meens DE MOTIVE WAS TO BECOME POPE!"

"WHAAAT" shouted udgey

"OBJECTION!" shouted grimm "but yu have no proof dat it was actually a man

"yes i do" said phenix

"wat"

"TAKE DAT!" shouted phonix preseting de descriptions again

"now what" said grimm

"look prosecutor it says a frog thing also caem into de castle wich meens HES A WITNESS!"

"LMAO!" shouted grimm "YOU WANT A FROG TO TESTIFY NOBODY SPEEKS FROG!"

"actually..." said phoenix "TAKE DAT!" and he presented the weird guys profile

"who de fuck is that"

"this is a weerd guy who was TALKING TO FROGS WEN WE ARRIVED IN THIS WORLD!"

"HURGH!?" shouted grimm

"UDGEY! I WAT DIS MAN AND DE FROGS TO DE STAND NOW!"shouted phoenix

"ok i call dem to de stad" said udgey

the man and de frogs came to the stand

""thank you for not forgetting us right" said frogs" said man

"ok frogs testify" said phoenix

""ok" said frogs" said man

WITNESS TESTIMONY

""we saw somone enter de castle. we cudnt see their face. they den spoke to de pope. and den THEY TOOK OUT KNIFE AND CUT DEM! they den wiped off de prints and left" said frogs" said guy

"i dont see a problem here mr right" said udgey

"urgh" said phenix

"ok pheonix this is stupid ill only let yu press ONE STATEMENT!" shout grimm "STOP WASTING DIS CORTS TIME YOU OVIOUS FRAUD!"

"ok dats all i ned" said phenix

CROSS EXAMINATION

""we saw somone enter de castle. we cudnt see their face. they den spoke to de pope.""

"HOLD IT!" shouted phoenix "and did dey sound like a man?"

""well they were pretty high pitched" hmmmmmm" said man

"(huh)" thought phoenix "HANG ON!" shouted phenix "wats wrong guy?"

"...huh?"

"you were in deepest thought"

"welll... dat reminds me of my fater"

"yur father?"

"yeh he kicked me out of de family because i didnt know anything exept how to talk to dogs birds ad frogs"

"REALLY/" shouted phenix slamming desk "WE MUST CORSS EXAMIN HIM!"

"ok" said udgey

the man came to de stand

"i have nothing to do with dis case. i didnt even know de pope. yu cant prove i entered the castle"

"OBJECTION!" shouted pheonix "yes i can look at these descriptions!"

the man red dem

"YU ARE SHORT AND YU HAVE RED HAIR AND YU HAV A SMOOD FACE AND!" phenix slammed de desk presenting frogs profile "YOU HAVE A VERY HIGH PITCHED VOICE!"

"AAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIGHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed dad like a little girl "OBJECTION!" shouted guy "BUT I NORMALLY HAV BLACK HAIR!"

"OBJECTIO!" shouted pheonix "so whyd yu change it now? obviously to FRAME DALIA!"

"OBJECTION!" shouted man "HAHAHA! IVE GOT YOU NOW PHOEIX!" shouted man

"wat how?" said pheonix

"yu ad dalia only arrived today AFTER DE MURDER! how wud i know to frame her?!"

"FUUUUUUCK!" shouted pheoix

"well ill be leaving now phoenix your a fucking failure!" shouted father and he left

"OBJECTION!" shouted pheonix "NO MR DAD IVE GOT YOU!"

de dad came back

"lol no you have no evidence"

"no i dot but somthing you just said means your fucked!"

"WHAT?! but all i said was your a fucking failure THATS NOT A LIE!"

"OBJECTION!" shouted phoenix "dats because you didnt lie even tho im not a failure i can tell because i win ayway TAKE THAT!" shouted phoenix presenting the guys testimony

"ad wat statement is de bad one" said father

"GOT IT!" shouted phoenxi pointing at "dalia only arrived today AFTER DE MURDER!"

"WATS DAT SUPPOSE TO PROVE?" shout father sweatig

"you just admitted dat dahlia wasnt in dis world until after de murder happeed wich means dat she has a perfect alibi!

"OBJECTION!" shouted guy and he was covered in swet "but but dat dosnt meen i did it!"

"OBJECTION!" shouted pheonix "yes it does TAKE THAT!" ad he presented jesus testimony wich said "well yeh red hair isnt exactly a ting rite now"

"AAAGH!" screamed grimm and father

"DIS MEANS DAT YOUR DE ONLY ONE IN DE WORLD WHOS SHORT HAS RED HAIR AND A SMOOTH FACE WICH MEENS YOUR DE KILLER!"

"...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" and father screamed to heven and his hair turned black again and he fainted

"well den" said udgey "dis court finds thefendant dahlia hawthorn NOT GILTY"

confetti fell

AFTER TRIAL

"tank you phoenix" said de frog guy "now dat dat horrible father is gone i think ill become the new pope"

"wow nice" said phoenix and he and dahlia were sent back to their world

"that was fun" said phoenix

"phoeix" said ron juice "are you done studying take de test already"

"i dont want to be a language guy any more im gonna be an ACE ATTORNEY! OBJECTION!"

THE END


End file.
